This present invention is related to the field of orienting a pointing device at a beacon. The present invention is also related to the field of automatic cooperative object tracking (COP). The present invention is also related to the field of automatic video recording using line of sight (LOS) technology. This present invention is also related to monopulse amplitude comparison based radar tracking,